


A Different Kind of Help

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Humor, Kitchen Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Different Kind of Help

"I need a hand in the kitchen, Kingsley," Tonks called out. Kingsley set aside the report he was reading—mind numbing thing that it was—and made his way down the corridor.

He knew Tonks, knew the sort of games she liked to play. His cock got harder with each step he took.

Kingsley sucked in a breath when he walked into the kitchen. Tonks was kneeling on the floor, tiny skirt barely covering her arse, pretending to scrub the floor. 

"Oh, there you are," she said innocently and _reached_ for a bucket, showing off the distinct lack of knickers.

~*~

Kingsley was across the room in three strides, pulling her up at the waist, pressing himself to her.

"You are _such_ a tease," he said, grinding his still clothed cock against the crack of her bare arse.

Tonks reached one of her hands behind his neck and pulled his lips close to hers. "Not teasing," she whispered.

Kingsley growled and pulled his cock out of his trousers, then turned Tonks around to face him. She nearly leapt into his arms and he slid inside her in a single thrust.

"I thought you needed a hand?" 

She grinned. "Or a cock."


End file.
